Please smile for me
by Avin-writes
Summary: Karin has had a crush on Yamamoto for a while, too bad He's to dense to get a clue. Will Yamamoto ever figure it out?


**Authors note **

I had in mind making a character of my own fall in love whit Yamamoto for a while

But I finnaly wrote it down.

Please review after your done reading !

**Please smile for me **

Karin Sanada was your average student, She enjoyed photography, always carrying her camera whit her. She had long red hair and light green eyes.

Like the typical girl she had her crushes and dreams.

Only thing is her crush was a baseball player named Yamamoto Takeshi

Normally Karin would have said something to her crush by now; only that he was a bit dense to say the least and doesn't really get anything other then baseball.

Many girls had a crush whit Yamamoto, and she was willing to beat the crud out of every single one of them just to see a single smile from him.

Karin spends most of her time in class staring off at Yamamoto from the back of the classroom, paying no attention to the class

"_Ok, so what's you're plan"_ asked Bell from the sit next to Karin's

Bell was her best friend, ever since they were in kinder garden so naturally she would notice if the red haired girl had a crush.

"_Don't have one"_ sighted Karin. Whit huge disappointment. She continued her gaze over to the boy who was also ignoring the lecture and chatting whit his friend the one called

No Good Tsuna

No good Tsuna… That's it! Yelled Karin in the middle of the class awkwardly getting the attention from everyone in that class,

She bowed in apology and sat back down embarrassed

_Lunch time_

Tsuna was walking in the school hallway when suddenly he was intercepted by an over energetic girl.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi"!_ She screamed

"Tsuna quickly became intimidated

"_wh…what?"_ Tsuna stuttered

But his fear quickly turned to confusion as the girl fell to her knees and grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"_How do I get Yamamoto to notice me_ "The girl begged in a loud voice

Tsuna tried to consol her but when he got on his knees and lifted her face he saw that Karin was crying. Her eyes were watery and her face was covered in tears.

Tsuna had no idea what to do

"_Well if you want Yamamoto to notice you, why not simply go talk to him. He should be practicing in the school field now."_

Karin brushed her tears away using her arm and gave Tsuna a thank you smile. She stood up and left.

_School's baseball field_

Walking towards the field was Karin alongside Bell; they were both watching a lone player practice his batting skills from a distant as they made their way towards the park.

Karin was determined to talk to him

"_You really were willing to do anything to get to know him weren't you_ "Asked Bell whit slight intrigue in her tone

Karin simply laughed _"yhea I kind of feel sorry for faking such a show in front of that poor kid Tsuna"_

"_It __didn't help much he simply ended up saying exactly what you should have done since the beginning , talk to him!"_ replied Bell

"_Speaking of __which there's my target "_said Karin pointing at Yamamoto still practing his batting skills

Bell stopped on her tracks and let Karin go on her own, of course wishing her some good luck

Karin was completely determined and confident; she started fixing her hair a bit just to make sure all would be allrigth

She kept walking towards the park, Yamamoto was closer whit every step.

Suddenly she heard a boy's voice screaming "_Watch out_"

Whit a closer look she saw that the baseball player was waving his hands in signs of warning,

When Karin looked up she saw a round shaped object heading towards her, before she could even act the object strikes her in her forehead, rending her unconscious.

_Hospital bed_

Karin woke up whit an immense headache; she rubbed her forehead only to find a bandage on it. She kept trying to open her eyes and focus her thoughts to try to remember what had happened

"_Oi Morning Karin"_ A strangely familiar voice spoke

In surprise to who it was Karin sat down on her bed spontaneously, besides her was no other then Yamamoto.

The girl quickly blushed as she said his name in confusion to why was he beside her bed

"_You finally decided to wake __up; you were sleeping all day since you got hit by the ball"_

Yamamoto smiled for a moment, and then he lowered his head

"_I'm sorry I hit you whit that baseball… It wasn't my intention. But I was meaning to ask you what you were doing in the baseball field" _

Karin scratched the back of her head and blushed

"_Well__ I was ...umm looking for you"_

She dint knew it was going to be this hard to talk whit him, Her many scenarios made on her head all went smoothly and she kept her cool but in reality she was nothing short of a shy girl when it came to Yamamoto

"_Huh? You were looking for me?_

"_Yes__, I needed to tell you something important"_

"_Hey, if you don't mind could you tell me over dinner"_

Karin face turned completely red at the shock of that statement

"_Di-dinner!_

"_Yhea, it's my way of apologizing to you, my treat!"_

Karin smiled at Yamamoto which in turn made him smile as well.

He got up from the sit beside the hospital bed and grabbed a bag that was besides him

"_Sorry__, but I need to get home now"_

Yamamoto walked towards the door as he waved goodbye wearing his usual smile.

That bag made Karin wonder… did he spend all day by her bedside waiting for her to wake up.

_dinner time_

Karin entered the restaurant slightly shaking due to the nerves. She looked around to see if she could spot Yamamoto.

Across the room was sitting the young man waving hello at the girl.

As she got close to the table He got up and pulled the chair out for her.

Karin sat down while thanking him.

"_I see your ok now "_said Yamamoto whit his usual smile on his face

"_Yhea__, I still have to wear this patch on my forehead but ill be fine…"_ She fell silent and looked at him straight in the eyes

"_My__ parent said that a boy stayed all day whit me in the hospital until I woke up…sis you really go trough all that trouble"_

Yamamoto stopped smiling but his face still showed traces of his usual cheerful self

"_Of course it was my fault you were there to begin whit, OH that reminds me, you said you needed to tell me something, what was it"?_

Karin quickly blushed she knew now was the time to tell him,

"_Yamamoto…do you have someone you like"?_ Asked the girl shy fully

He simply just smiled and said _"Of course!"_

Karin looked down in disappointment until Yamamoto continued his answerer whit a

"_There lots of people I like there's Tsuna, Gokudera__, That baby, the baseball team…"_

Karin quickly interrupted him

"_No__, no dummy I mean umm…do you really LIKE someone. Just as how I like you"_

Said the girl in a low yet hearable tone. Her face completely red by now

"_I like you too Karin"_ said Yamamoto whit a smile

She started blushing, it took a lot of guts but she gathered all her courage and asked _"does that mean you would like to be my…"_

Right then Yamamoto interrupted her whit the completion of his answer

"_I like you like I like all of my friends"_

Karin latterly face palmed herself at this point.

"_No Yamamoto I mean I would like to spend more time whit you__, you know like a cou…"_

Once again she was interrupted by Yamamoto

"_Well of course __id likes to spend more time whit you, who doesn't want to spend time whit their friends!"_

Karin gave yet another sights in disappointment, and then a smile, Wich in turn made Yamamoto smile some more.

"_Oh I know How about we go to the carnival tomorrow"_

The red haired girl was surprised once again by that answerer

"_I should __also invite Tsuna and Gokudera."_

Karin covered her face whit her hands and started laughing at how pointless this was going but nevertheless she accepted the invitation.

After dinner Yamamoto walked Karin to her house

She of course treated the carnival invitation as a date and was utterly exited about the next day.

She took a shower, changed to her pj's and went to bed. Falling asleep was rather hard since all she could think about was the day to come.

She was going to the carnival whit Yamamoto.

-**Authors' notes**

Well there goes chapter one!

I hope you liked it!

But I need your help to get better at this whole writing thing

Please review my work ^^

If you spot any spelling mistakes or grammar problem please note them

I have spelling problems and I want to overcome that

Oh yhea currently working on chapter two ^^


End file.
